Power Rangers Wild Force: Wild Access Green
by Madzises
Summary: A new Wild Force Ranger and a new story.
1. Lionheart

Power Rangers Wild Force: Wild Access Green

Ch. 1

Lionheart

Disclaimer: I own only Andrea Hanson. The rest is all a product of Saban brands.

Bird cawing was heard in the forest. A young man and a chimpanzee swung from a vine to the ground.

"Ningo, are you hungry?" the man asked the chimpanzee.

The chimp replied in monkey-talk.

"Yeah me too." the man smiled, "Let's go get some bananas."

~Wild Force~

The man and the chimpanzee were eating bananas under a tree.

"Where do you put all that food?" the man asked.

The chimp answered again in monkey-talk.

In the distance, someone shouted, "Cole! Time to get ready for the ceremony! Hurry! Come on!"

"Okay I'll be right there!" Cole replied.

~Wild Force~

"Cole, here you have lived since before you could walk. And we have always treated you as one of our own. The time has come for you to follow your own life. And, these were in the grass near we found as a baby. Perhaps they can lead you to your destiny." another man told Cole. He handed him the two objects. One was a picture, the other was a red ball.

~Wild Force~

In the morning, Cole was saying goodbye to the people who had raised him and had grown up with him. He got into a boat and paddled downstream.

"There comes a time in everyone's life when they find the courage to seek out their destiny. But sometimes, what you seek isn't always what you find." a narrator says.

The city lights were gleaming in the night sky as the cars rushed on by. (Oh! I rhymed!) A monster flew to a building edge as a white Power Ranger appeared and started fighting it. The monster jumped to the next roof. Once it had landed, a black Power Ranger appeared and started fighting the monster. The black Power Ranger threw the monster in an alleyway where a blue Power Ranger pulled it into the water. The Ranger and the monster were fighting in the water. As it was fighting the blue Power Ranger, the monster managed to get out of the water and land on the ground. Only to be caught by a yellow Power Ranger. This Ranger dropped the monster on a roof was struck by the monster. Suddenly, a green Power Ranger stopped the monster from charging. They battled it out on the roof as the other Power Rangers came and joined them. The five Rangers were hit with an electrical blast. Causing them to fall to the ground. Then, the monster that had hit them with the electrical blast teleported away with the other monster.

"Uh! Man, those guys are strong!" The blue Ranger demorphed and said to the black Ranger, "Danny! Are you okay?"

The black Ranger demorphed and replied, "Yeah it's just that we've never seen two Orgs together. Something's changed."

"Yeah" the white Ranger agreed while walking up and demorphing, "I can feel it. We need a sixth Ranger!"

"I agree with you Alyssa" the green Ranger confirmed as she demorphed.

The yellow Ranger swooped down and ordered while demorphing, "Calm down guys. I say we're doing fine just they way we are."

~Wild Force~

Cole was paddling his boat gently along.

He grinned, "I made it! I made it!"

Walking along the streets, Cole was showing people his picture and asking if any of them knew these people. He climbed up a street lamppost and looked around for the people in his picture.

"This is not going to be easy!" Cole mumbled to himself.

At the end of the day, Cole sat down on a park bench. A dog rounded the corner and walked up to him. The dog placed itself on Cole's lap.

"Well hello to you to!" Cole smiled, "I'm looking for these people have you seen them?"

The dog whined to show it didn't know and to tell Cole that this is a big city.

"You're right. This is a big city!" Cole sighed, "A very big city"

The dog jumped off his lap and ran off. Cole laughed. He sighed then lay down on the bench.

A little ways off, a dogcatcher had just caught the dog that was with Cole.

"Get in here you lazy mutt!" the dogcatcher grumbled.

A girl to his side whined, "I can't believe people keep these creatures as pets! Disgusting!"

The dog barked for Cole. Cole opened his eyes and stood up, hearing the dogs panicked bark, he gasped.

"No!" He gaped as he chased the truck with the dog in it.

"We've finally stolen all the dogs we need!" the dogcatcher snickered.

The girl sighed, "All this work makes me hungry.

Cole snuck up to the building. Once inside, he freed all of the animals.

The girl and the dogcatcher heard all of the noise and went to see what was going on.

"How'd you get in here?" the girl yelled.

Cole turned around and jumped up to the rafters, then out the window. Unbeknownst to them all, was that a girl was watching them from a magical pool.

Into her necklace, the girl smiled and said, "Rangers, I think I may have found the answer to our problems!"

Cole had escaped with the animals.

The dogcatcher and the girl ran outside to find Cole and the animals long gone.

"Toxica" The dogcatcher started, "I miss the old days!"

"Oh the old days!" Toxica whined.

"Where we had all the power and the glory! If only the master could find a way to return to us!"

The two turned around to see the Org that had attacked the Rangers.

"Toxica! Did you see that?" the dogcatcher laughed, "It was an Org! One of us!"

"It can only mean one thing!" Toxica began.

"Our master has returned!" they said at the same time.

~Wild Force~

Cole had fallen asleep on a park bench.

Alyssa crouched down next to Cole and asked, "Cole, is your name Cole?"

Cole opened his eyes and quickly stood up.

"It's okay!" the green Ranger quickly said, "We need you to come with us."

The blue Ranger impatiently stepped forward grabbed Cole's arm and said, "Come on man! It's really cool!"

Cole pulled his arm away and backed up, only to run into Danny.

"You can come with us!" Danny said.

"Danny's trying to say he's right this is important!" the blue Ranger stepped up.

"You can help us save lives!" Alyssa added.

"Quit it guys! You're smothering him!" the green Ranger sighed.

The yellow Ranger turned him around and punched him in the gut.

"Sorry jungle boy, you've just been drafted" she ordered.

"Taylor! We want him to be our friend! Not enemy!" the green Ranger defended.

Taylor just walked away as Cole fell back. Danny caught him.

"Ugh! I think he needs a bath!" he groaned.

~Wild Force~

Cole woke up on the ground of a forest. He stood up and looked around. Looking up, he saw a giant yellow eagle flying in the sky. Cole chased after it and climbed a high rock. What he saw amazed him.

"More beautiful than home!" Cole mumbled to himself.

He smiled and ran down the rock. Looking behind him, he saw a giant white tiger and a giant black bison. The bison snorted and Cole fell back into the water. Hearing a roar, he once again looked behind him. He saw a giant blue shark. On the horizon, he saw a green ape making it's way over. The yellow eagle flew overhead once again. Cole looked up. Then, on a cliff top, a giant red lion roared.

"Yes, I do" Cole mumbled to the lion.

Walking over to the cliff top, Cole started climbing up it. He slipped and started falling. Much to his luck, he caught a ledge.

Looking out, he said, "It can't be! A floating island!"

Cole slipped again, but this time, he fell all the way to the ground.

"Whoa! I've never seen anything like you!" Cole told the red lion.

The lion gently growled.

"You've been searching for me?"

The lion quietly roared in response. Searching through his pockets, Cole grabbed the red ball. The ball was glowing and a picture formed in it.

Looking at the picture, Cole said, "This is you!"

~Wild Force~

Cole walked through the forest. He found a girl standing in a plaza.

"Hello friend" the girl began, "I am Princess Shayla and this in the Animarium. You have been chosen to be leader of the Power Rangers Wild Force. Keepers of the animal spirits."

Pointing to her left, Danny and the blue Ranger came down some stairs. Cole took up a fighting stance. Pointing to her right, Taylor and Alyssa came down another set of stairs. Finally, pointing to where Cole had come out of the forest, the green Ranger came out. The five lined up next to Princess Shayla.

"You have already met your fellow Rangers. Alyssa"

"Hi"

"Danny"

"Hello"

"Max"

"Sup"

"Andrea"

"Yellow"

"and Taylor"

Taylor just nodded her head.

"You want me?" Cole asked, "This has to be a mistake!"

"There is no mistake" Princess Shayla answered, "You have been chosen to help us in our battle against the evil Orgs."

"Sorry we had to kidnap you" apologized Alyssa.

"We were all you know, like you" Danny continued.

"Uh exactly we're all kinda new to this. But, it's great!" Max agreed.

"I came here to find my destiny" Cole explained holding out his red ball.

Taylor, Alyssa, Max, Danny, and Andrea approached with their balls of their respective color. Taylor yellow. Alyssa white. Max blue. Danny black. Andrea green.

Cole stood with his mouth open at the sight. The fountain bubbled.

"What's happening?" Alyssa inquired.

"The Orgs are back!" Princess Shayla answered.

"Alright guys. Let's move out." Taylor ordered.

"Yes your highness." Andrea teased.

"Andrea, don't make me hurt you!"

The Rangers ran out the tunnels. Alyssa stayed back and asked, "Will you join us?"

~Wild Force~

"Soon the Orgs will rule the Earth again!" one of the Orgs snickered.

"Now for some real fire power!" the other one laughed. He used his electricity to blow up a building.

"It's the Orgs from last night!" Andrea stated.

"No!" Taylor teased. Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"The animals! I hear them. They're frightened! Is there some was I can stop this?" Cole asked Taylor.

"If the lion chose the right person" Taylor replied.

"Taylor! Stop being so mean!" Andrea ordered.

"It's gonna be dangerous." Max pointed out.

"Just tell me what to do!" Cole confirmed.

"Take this Growl Phone. Do as we do" Taylor instructed.

"I don't understand!"

"Don't worry you will"

Max, Alyssa, Danny, and Andrea nodded.

"Wild Access!" everyone except Cole shouted.

"Wild Access!" Cole copied.

The Wild Force Power Rangers morphed.

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor yelled taking her pose, "Crystal Saber!"

"Didn't you learn your lesson?" the Org asked.

"I guess not! But, lemme teach you something Org! I'm the yellow Eagle Ranger and Wild Force never gives up!"

"Yeah!" Max agreed, "Turbine Org! I'm the blue Shark Ranger! And you're gonna feel my bite!"

"Buck Org! Meet the black Bison Ranger! Prepare to be stomped!" Danny added.

"Who do you think you are?" asked one of the Orgs.

"Thanks for asking! Tiger Ranger Wild Force!" Alyssa answered.

"Don't forget me! I'm the green Ape Ranger. Get ready to be pounded!" Andrea continued.

"I'm the red Lion Ranger! And your rampage is here! Wild Force Rangers!" Cole finished.

"Let team up!" one of the Orgs ordered.

"You got it!" the other one agreed.

The Orgs made an explosion and knocked down the Rangers.

Cole's red lion patch glowed and the red lion roared.

"Yes, I hear you. Guys! Listen!" Cole ordered.

"This is no time to talk! We have to get rid of those Orgs!" snapped Taylor.

Cole grabbed Taylor and said, "Wait! You've got to listen! The red lion spoke to me!"

"What?"

"Woah!" Max awed.

"What did you say?" Danny asked.

"I said red lion spoke to me" Cole answered.

"Are you sure?" inquired Andrea.

"Yes. He told me only one can defeat two. I think that means we have to combine our weapons and work together"

"Makes sense. I say we give it a try" Alyssa voted.

"I agree" Andrea added.

"Are you guys with me?" Cole asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Danny confirmed.

"Bison!"

"Eagle!"

"Ape!"

"Lion!"

"Shark!"

"Tiger!"

"Red Lion Fang!"

"Golden Eagle Sword!"

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"

"Green Ape Fists!"

"Black Bison Axe!"

"White Tiger Baton!"

"Wild Force Jungle Sword!" Cole yelled.

"That won't help you!" one of the Orgs laughed.

"Steady!" Cole ordered, "Now!"

The Jungle Sword lit up. The Rangers turned it in a circle.

"Jungle Sword!" Cole called, "Savage Slash!"

"That did it!" Andrea laughed.

"Wild Force!" the Rangers called together.

"Why didn't he wait?" the remaining Org asked, "We could've beat them together! Oh this is not good for Orgs!"

Toxica and another Org appeared

"Impressive!" the other Org smiled.

"Only one horn! You're duke Orgs!" the Org grinned.

"Yes my terrible, terrible Turbine! And we have a way to help you!" Toxica snickered.

"We've gotta find that Org!" Danny instructed.

"No dip Sherlock!" Andrea groaned.

"Now look who's being mean!" Taylor teased.

"Shut up!"

"I know he went this way!" Max confirmed.

"He's probably hiding nearby" Taylor guessed.

"He couldn't have gone too far!" Andrea added.

Evil laughter came from behind them.

"You Rangers don't stand a chance against me!" the Org laughed, now ten times its original size.

"They've never gotten that big before!" Princess Shayla worried.

The Org smashed two buildings.

"I can't believe it!" Taylor gasped.

"Well believe it cause it's happening!" Andrea groaned.

"How did it get that big?"

"I don't know!" Cole answered, "But, I'm gonna stop him!"

Cole jumped up and attacked the monster. Only to be swatted back down by the creatures big arm.

"I'm having fun here!" the Org cackled.

"This is not good!" Cole groaned. Suddenly, Cole's Crystal Saber started glowing, "What? My saber's glowing! And so is my crystal!"

"Wow this is amazing!" Taylor awed.

"Mine's glowing too!" Andrea smiled.

"Rangers, the time has come. Put your crystals into your Crystal Sabers and call the Wild Zords down from the Anamarium." Princess Shayla instructed.

"It's working!" Cole states, "Let's call the Wild Zords!"

"Wild Zords, descend!" the Rangers shouted together.

"Hey look!" Max calls.

"Here they come!" Andrea laughs.

"They've never left the Anamarium before!" Taylor states.

"This is amazing!" Danny gasped.

"Wow! Looks like they're here to help us fight!" Alyssa points out.

"Wild Force! Alright!" Cole smiled.

The red lion jumped and pushed down the Org. The white tiger clawed at the Org. Next, the green ape pounded its fists against the Org. The blue shark zord bit the Org as the black bison rammed into it. Finally, the yellow eagle zord blew wind at it.

"He's still standing!" Danny gaped.

"Remember how we beat the first Org? By working as one!" Cole started, "Let's do it again! All right! Wild Force!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" the Org taunted.

"Fire!" the Rangers called. Six different colored beams shot out from the Crystal Sabers.

The Org exploded and the Rangers cheered in victory.

"Unbelievable" Cole breathes.

"And so, destiny has brought six young people together and now they set out on their wild adventure!" the narrator concluded.


	2. Darkness Awakening

I recommend reading The Hanson sisters before continuing. It might help make a bit more sense.

* * *

Power Rangers Wild Force

Ch. 2

Darkness Awakening

Disclaimer: I own only Andrea Hanson. The rest are products of Saban brands.

"This place reminds me of where I grew up." Cole explained to the red lion, "But I'm a long way from home now"

Cole looked at his picture of his parents. He sighed. The red lion gently roared.

"If protecting nature is my path now, there has to be another way to stop the Orgs besides fighting them" he murmured.

~Wild Force~

In the city, a dark mist slithered forward. The mist took barbwire from a fence. It formed itself into a human-like figure made out of the wire. Walking up to a police car, the monster tapped on the window of the car. The policeman woke up from his slumber. He screamed as the car was wrapped up in barbwire. The monster squeezed the car causing the roof to bend downward. The monster laughed and walked away.

~Wild Force~

Princess Shayla emerged from the fountain.

"Did you find out anything about the Orgs?" Taylor asked while walking up to Princess Shayla.

"No" Princess Shayla sadly answered.

"Doesn't matter. Well, the Orgs may be stronger. But, we'll be quicker" Max reassured.

"But they've never gotten that big before!" Danny protested.

"They must be getting help" Taylor confirmed.

Alyssa walked through the temple door.

"How do you find time to save the world AND go to school?" Max questioned.

"I do the same thing!" Andrea whined.

"Yeah, but you're in summer break!" Taylor snickered.

"Whatever. At least I don't have weird hours anymore. That was brutal when I was training my horses, going to horse races, school, and homework."

"I didn't know you trained horses!" Alyssa smiled.

"Yeppers. It's what my life career is"

"Wait a minute. I've been meaning to ask you guys something" Max began, "How do you two know each other so well? How come Andrea never gets punished for teasing Taylor when the rest of us do?"

"I think it's about time we tell 'em" Taylor ordered.

"Yeah you're right" Andrea sighed, "You see, we're kinda um, kinda, uh, okay we're sisters."

Max laughed, "You've got to be joking right?"

"I wish we were Max" Taylor groaned.

"HEY!" Andrea snapped, "Come on, I'm not that bad! Lily, Ronny, and Kira are worse!"

"Not even put together. You're the worst. And last time I heard, don't you LIKE ticking people off just for the fun of it?"

"Well, now that you mention it" Andrea grinned evilly, "So you're saying you like it when I tick people off? Especially you?"

"ANDREA! Please stop being a two year old! Your fifteen!"

"Wait a minute, fifteen?!" Danny asked, "No wonder you're so short!"

"Don't push it buddy. I'm full grown. Have you ever wondered why I'm so good at what I do? It's because I'm short!" Andrea smiled.

Cole swung in on a vine. He landed in front of Taylor making her gasp.

"Nice of you to swing by!" Taylor snapped.

Andrea groaned and face palmed. She did not want to be here right now. Things could get ugly.

"I got an idea on how to deal with the Orgs" Cole began.

Suddenly, the fountain bubbled.

Andrea giggled, "Saved by having to save the world!"

"Rangers, you must stop this Org." Princess Shayla ordered.

"Let's go" Taylor commanded.

The Rangers left.

~Wild Force~

Back in the city, Toxica and Jindrax were walking down a flight of stairs.

"There's only one being powerful enough to unseal the Nexus." Toxica mentioned.

"Your right Toxica! Master Org has to be back!" Jindrax agreed.

They walked down more stairs and into a chamber with animal statues.

"Look Toxica! It's been thousands of years but I remember like it's been only yesterday!" Jindrax smiled, "It is so good to be home again! The place where all Orgs are born!"

"And where they now rest in evil repose!" Toxica laughed.

"We shale resurrect our fallen generals!"

"And reform the mightiest form of evil ever!"

"And Orgs once again will rule the world!"

Jindrax and Toxica laughed.

"What took you so long?" someone in the shadows asked.

Toxica gasped.

"Master Org!" Jindrax exclaimed.

"We-we would've been here sooner, but we thought you were destroyed! It's so good to see you Master Org!" Toxica explained.

Master Org shot red lightning out of his hand and at Jindrax and Toxica.

"Where have you two been?" Master Org asked.

"After surviving the great battle, we took human form! And have roamed the Earth since trying to carry on your evil work!" Jindrax explained.

"We're so happy your alive Master." Toxica continued.

Toxica and Jindrax raised their heads to only put them back down again.

"Your master has returned the time has come-" Master Org started to explain.

While Master Org was explaining, Toxica whispered, "There's something different about him he feels just as evil but, his appearance."

Master Org kept rambling on as Jindrax answered, "So, maybe he's put on a few years. You know, your not so spring on yourself!"

"What?"

"But, you don't look a day over a thousand!"

"We will have our revenge!" Master Org finished.

Then, red eyes glowed on one of the animal statues. Master Org turned kicking up dust in his wake. Making Jindrax and Toxica cough.

"Ahh, even now, how armies are being born!" Master Org laughed, "There is a new Org! Go find him! He's wreaking havoc on the city!"

"Yes Master" Jindrax and Toxica replied.

They stood up and bowed.

"Ugh, come on!" Toxica ordered.

~Wild Force~

The Org made of barbwire was laughing as people ran away from him screaming. He was throwing his wire everywhere. Catching a telephone box thing, he laughed as the girl in it screamed.

~Wild Force~

"Hey guys, maybe the Org is like a wild animal driven from it's home." Cole began.

"Oh please! Give me a break!" Taylor laughed.

"Taylor!" Andrea gasped, "Let him finish! I may be younger than you, and you may be my sister, but stop talking to him like that!"

"We should try to reason with it!" Cole finished.

"Never mind Taylor! He's lost it!" Andrea confirmed.

"Do you really think an Org would listen to you?" Taylor asked ignoring Andrea.

"Animals don't attack with out a purpose. If we could find out what that is-" Cole continued.

"You know what, do what ever you want leader. We have an Org to stop." Taylor interrupted, "Let's go!"

"Sorry Cole." Andrea murmured following Taylor.

Max and Danny were next.

~Wild Force~

Cole was pacing.

"Cole, maybe Taylor and Andrea are right about the Orgs" Alyssa mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Cole asked.

"Look, Max and I have only been Rangers for about six months. Danny only two. You well; Taylor and Andrea both have been one for over a year. They know these Orgs."

~Wild Force~

Jindrax and Toxica walked out of a building and towards the Org made from barbwire.

"We have been sent by the Master Org to induct you into his army" Jindrax started.

"For your first mission you shall destroy this town and we shall give you the power to do it." Toxica continued.

"Got it?"

Toxica laughed and held up a bowl that looked like a shell, full of a pink liquid.

~Wild Force~

Max, Danny, Andrea and Taylor were walking. Danny and Max were fighting. Danny was pushed foreword. He looked back annoyed.

"Um, you know Taylor, maybe we shouldn't have left Cole behind" Danny pointed out.

Andrea spoke up before Taylor, "Let him be. Talking to the Orgs could get all of us killed! I agree with Taylor's actions. He would put all of us at risk if we went through with his plan."

"Andrea's right. People are in danger, we don't have time to babysit." Taylor continued.

Max ran in front of Taylor and Andrea. Stopping them, he said, "He's still new!"

"Well think of it as on the job training. Besides, he's with Alyssa. He'll be okay."

"But he's our leader!" Danny protested.

~Wild Force~

People screamed as barbwire ripped through the sky.

"Run! Run you puny humans!" the Org laughed, "When I'm done, Master Org will make me a Duke Org!"

Tripping people and tables, he made people scream and run in fear.

"Putrids, made in some evil, rise up!" the Org cackled, "Arise! Yes! Hahaha! Destroy them all!"

Putrids were jumping on people and flipping tables over.

Alyssa and Cole ran on scene.

"We have to call the other Rangers!" Alyssa pleaded.

"There's no time! Stop! We can work his out!" Cole ordered.

"Yeah right!" the Org smirked, "Get 'em!"

Putrids ran foreword. Cole ran down the stairs and started fighting the Putrids.

"Cole!" Alyssa called.

Alyssa ran after Cole fighting the Putrids as she went.

Cole flipped out of the mass of Putrids and in front of the Org.

"Please!" Cole began, "Just wait! I just wanna talk!"

"I'm a little busy now!" the Org snapped. He shot a bolt of red lighting at Cole.

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous! He's not like an animal!" Alyssa called to Cole.

"Every living thing has a heart! If I can just connect to it, there's a chance!" Cole explained.

"Cole don't!" Alyssa pleaded. She tried to run to Cole, but the Putrids kept her back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" Cole soothed.

"Hurt me?" the Org laughed.

"I can't hear anything! You don't have a heart!"

"And you, don't have a brain!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Orgs exist for only one reason; to destroy and wreak havoc! Attack!"

Alyssa fought out of the Putrids and shoved Cole out of the way. The monster knocked her down.

"Alyssa!" Cole yelled running over to Alyssa.

The Org laughed. He walked over to Cole and picked him up by the arm. The Org threw Cole aside. The monster laughed and laughed. Suddenly, a chair hit the Org. Taylor, Max, Andrea, and Danny showed up.

"Cole!" Max yelled.

"Help her!" Taylor commanded pointing to Alyssa.

Max ran over to Alyssa with Andrea hot on his tail. While Taylor and Danny went over t help Cole.

"Here, let me help you." Danny smiled.

As Danny was helping Cole, Taylor snapped, "Now you know what were up against!"

"Who threw that chair? I'll hit ya right now!" the Org yelled.

"I didn't know something without a heart could exist!" Cole murmured.

Andrea and Max walked over with Alyssa supported between them.

"Oh stop your whining!" the Org commanded

Andrea let go of Alyssa and walked foreword.

"One, we're not whining, two if you really want to now, I threw the chair" Andrea smirked.

"Your our leader" Taylor began, "What are you going to do?"

"I guess this is the only way!" Cole concluded.

"Aw come on! I don't have all day! I've got some destroying to do and some revenge as well!" the Org groaned staring at Andrea.

"Ready?" Cole asked.

"Ready" the Wild Force Rangers relied.

"Wild Access!" they yelled together.

The Rangers morphed while the Org screamed, "Putrids, get ready!"

"Blazing Lion!" Cole began.

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor continued.

"Surging Shark!" Max yelled

"Pounding Ape!" Andrea screamed.

"Iron Bison!" Danny proudly yelled.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyssa finished.

"Guardians of the Earth, United we Roar!" Cole directed.

"Whatever!" the Org yawned.

"Wild Force!" they all said together.

"You don't know who your dealing with! Putrids! Get 'em!"

The Rangers went into battle. Taylor used her eagle wings to grab a Putrid and slam him against the wall. Danny flipped some Putrids over him. Andrea was tripping Putrids and pushing them off the balcony. Cole was fighting them by using his claws. Max shot out of the water and pulled the Putrids in with him. Alyssa was doing cartwheels to dodge the attacks. Barbwire was shot at Cole. Taylor jumped in front of him using her sword to cut the barbwire. Her sword was tangled with the barbwire Cole came over and together they released her sword.

"Double team?" Taylor asked.

"Right!" Cole answered.

At the same time, Taylor and Cole kicked the monster making him fall over.

"Let's finish this!" Cole commanded.

"Right" Taylor replied.

"Bison!"

"Eagle!"

"Ape!"

"Lion!"

"Shark!"

"Tiger!"

"Jungle Sword! Savage Slash!" Cole yelled.

The Rangers turned around as the monster exploded.

"We did it!" Cole smiled.

"Not so fast _Rangers_!" A voice came out of nowhere.

Then, Toxica and Jindrax appeared.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"Do we really want to know?" Andrea laughed.

"I'm Jindrax!" Jindrax explained, "Duke of Orgs! Master of blades!"

"And I am Toxica! Duchess of Orgs and mistress of magic!" Toxica grinned. She shot magic at the Rangers making them fall over.

"I told you! If you never asked, we wouldn't be on the ground right now!" Andrea groaned.

"Nice shot!" Jindrax praised.

"Can it!" Andrea yelled.

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org a new life!" Toxica commanded.

Seeds shot out of Toxica's staff and the Org grew ten times its size.

"Not again!" Andrea moaned.

"Impressive!" Jindrax awed.

"Destroy them!" Toxica ordered.

"So that explains how they got bigger!" Alyssa awed.

"All right guys! I think it's time for some animal power!" Cole commanded.

"Wild Zords! Descend!" the Rangers called together.

"Alright!" Max grinned.

"Here they come!" Andrea smiled.

The red lion jumped on the Org and held on with its teeth.

"Let me go you overgrown alley cat!" the Org spat.

The Org threw the red lion aside.

"Red lion!" Cole called worriedly.

The red lion stood up and roared.

"Red lion! You're speaking to me! He says we need to combine our zords to defeat the Org."

"Wow! Can they do that?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, let's find out!" Taylor smiled.

"Yeah!" Max grinned.

"Count me in!" Danny added.

"Oh! Oh! Don't forget me!" Andrea giggled.

"Alright then. We all agree. Let's do it!" the Rangers held their Crystal Sabers in a circle, "Wild zords! Combine!"

The Rangers jumped in the megazord.

"Everybody, to your station!" Cole ordered.

The Rangers placed their Crystal Sabers in the correct slot.

"Wild Force megazord!" the Rangers yelled together.

"Oh! I'm really scared!" the Org taunted.

The Org attacked. He kicked and punched the megazord.

"Oh you think your real tough do you?" the Org teased.

"We're gonna find out!" Danny called.

"Fin Blade!" Cole commanded.

The megazord roared as the Fin Blade passed over its face.

"Slice!" Taylor ordered.

The megazord slashed at the monster. Hurting him in the process.

"Shark Surge!" Max yelled.

"Tiger Fury!" Alyssa commanded.

The attacks kept hitting the monster, weakening him.

"Wild Force! Mega Roar!" the Rangers said together.

The Org exploded. The Rangers celebrated their newest victory.

"Oh yeah! We're that awesome!" Andrea laughed.

~Wild Force~

"We must do something to prove ourselves to Master Org!" Toxica fretted.

"Yeah!" Jindrax answered.

"Or he'll destroy us!"

"Can't we just forget we ever found this place and get our jobs back at the animal lab?"

"So you've returned!" Master Org cackled from he shadows, "While the Rangers rest from their hull of victory, they have no idea that the forces which shall destroy them grows stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Soon, they shall feel the wrath of 3,000 years of vengeance!"

~Wild Force~

Cole was looking at his picture of his parents.

"Hey! Jungle boy!" Max yelled.

"We've got something for you!" Andrea smiled.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Our next mission!" Alyssa smirked holding out a bottle of cologne and hairspray.

Max had a body brush and a bar of soap. Taylor had scissors.

"Giving you a bath!" Taylor grinned while snipping the scissors.

Danny and Andrea pushed Cole towards the water while Alyssa sprayed him. Princess Shayla came up with Cole's jacket.

She gasped, "Not in the sacred water!"

Once the Rangers had given Cole a bath, they pushed him foreword with a towel on his head. Also, he was wearing his new clothes.

"Oh much better!" Princess Shayla exclaimed as Cole took the towel off his head.

Cole tore the sleeves off his shirt. He took a strip of cloth and tied it around his head.

"Much better!" Cole awed.

Andrea jumped up and down singing "Yay! Yay! Yay! We did it!"

Taylor reached over and backslapped Andrea on the back of the head.

"HEY! Andrea yelled.

"Oh by the way, I've been meaning to ask, how old are both of you?" Danny asked.

"Umm, got to go by-by!" Andrea mumbled running away.

* * *

So, what do ya think? I'll try to put the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Until then, please review!


	3. Click, Click, Zoom

After this chapter, I'm not going to be able to update until ether Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. You know how it works. School. Once summer break comes, I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Until then, only the weekends are promising for updates. :(

* * *

Power Rangers Wild Force

Ch. 3

Click, Click, Zoom

Master Org was pacing back in forth in his lair.

"Our time has finally arrived! Over the years, the countless cause of the humans has pollution of the Earth. They're deystroying the quality of life! After three thousand years of waiting, the Orgs can rise again this time, we'll rule the world! Forever!" Master Org grinned.

"Yes Master." Toxica and Jindrax replied.

Jindrax and Toxica ran out of the room.

"You know, there's something not quite right with the Master." Toxica exclaimed.

"Shh! Come, that's just your paranoid imagination." Jindrax hushed, "What do ya say we go an find an Org?

Meanwhile, on the Animarium, Alyssa was reading a textbook. Taylor walked over and looked under Alyssa's book. Then she went to Danny and looked through his plants. Next, she went to Andrea and pushed her off the rock she was sitting on.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Has anyone seen the rule book?" Taylor asked frantically.

Max walked up to her and pointed at Cole who was apparently reading the book.

"Oh good. I'm glad to see your studying up." she smirked at Cole.

"Wow! It's the first civil sentence she said to him ever since he's been here!" Andrea, who had gotten off the floor, whispered to Max.

"Too many rules!" Cole half groaned half grinned.

"And here they go again!" Max groaned.

"They were doing so well!" Andrea complained.

"What do you mean _too many __rules_?" Taylor snapped.

"Oh joy!" Andrea sarcastically smiled.

Alyssa ran to Cole's defense and said, "What he meant to say was-"

Cole cut her off and spoke up, "We just need one rule; teamwork."

"Yeah!" Danny agreed, "I like that!"

Taylor glared at him and he quickly turned around and went back to work.

"For example, we could use his strength." Cole reasoned pointing at Danny, "And Alyssa's knowledge. And your um-"

Cole stuttered. He didn't know what to say about Max.

"Good looks!" Max grinned.

Cole looked at him confused.

"Uh, my um quick mind!" Max saved himself.

Everyone laughed but Taylor and Andrea. Andrea had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out that well.

"The only rule that we need is, teamwork. That book, it's not necessary."

"Not necessary!" Taylor gasped.

She walked forward and pushed the book into Cole.

"Taylor," Alyssa began.

"No Alyssa," Andrea interrupted, "I'll deal with her."

"Taylor!" Andrea called after her sister, "Taylor! We both know he didn't mean to hurt you like that!"

"Whatever!" Taylor sighed.

She walked through the temple door and walked away.

Andrea turned around. Cole opened his mouth to speak.

"Not a word Cole!" Andrea murmured, "It's not your fault. I'm not upset with you. We both know Taylor is but that's just because she's followed every rule in her life! I know that better than anybody because I'm her sister. She joined the Air Force and they had the strictest rules."

"Wow! For a 15 year old, you handle things pretty well!" Alyssa reasoned.

"Meh. When you have two younger sisters and three older, give me a call and tell me how you feel!"

"Wow! You have five siblings?"

"Yep. It's just us though. Our parents died when Lily was 11, Ronny 12, me 13, Kira 14, Tori 15, and Taylor 16. I don't even remember my parents. Taylor and Tori do. But the rest of us don't. My parents told Taylor the day before they died, to watch over the rest of us. Shortly after Tori turned 16, Taylor joined the Air Force. In a few months, when I turn 16, I'm joining the military. I want to make a difference like Taylor. Right now, Tori and Kira are watching the younger two. When Taylor and I visit them, they complain how much they miss me cause they want me to take care of the little ones"

"You guys must be a happy family."

"Sometimes"

"Why was Taylor so angry?" Danny asked.

"Perhaps because she wrote the rule book." Princess Shayla began, "And was the first of the few to join me on the Animarium. For a long time, I relied on Taylor and Andrea. For guidance. As I learned about your world."

"Can you tell me about the Animarium?" Danny asked, "What happened to your world?"

"Uh, Princess Shayla? Since I've already heard this story, may I go look for my sister?" Andrea questioned.

"Yes. Better find her before she gets into some trouble she can't handle alone." Princess Shayla answered.

Meanwhile, a fog horn blew in the distance.

"Mom? Will you tell me the story of the Animarium?" a young boy asked his mother.

Taylor was near by. She hid behind a bush while his mother replied.

"Okay, the legend of the Animarium. Here we go! A long time ago, 3,000 years to be exact, there existed a beautiful paradise where beautiful plants grew. Animals and humans stood side by side."

"Everyone lived in harmony." Princess Shayla continued to the Rangers, "This was the kingdom of Animaria. Plants and animals, all nature, everyone respected the importance of nature. There was nothing but joy and beauty in our lives. But then, that was suddenly shattered by a great evil that emerged from underground. Sending destruction across the land."

A vision of people fighting and animal zords roaring.

"He was Master Org." she continued, "He attacked nature and humanity alike with wild toxins."

Vision of Master Org trying to attack Princess Shayla.

"Five ancient warriors fought bravely against the evil Orgs. Allowing me to escape with the help of my protector. He took me to the temple and valley of the wild animal Zords."

"Wait!" A younger version of Princess Shayla spoke.

"There, protected by your six animal guardians, I entered a long suspended sleep. Waiting for the time when the world would need us once again. Then, the ancient warriors lifted the entire valley up into the sky. Becoming, the Animarium."

Another vision. This time of the Animarium being lifted up into the sky.

"Then, the ancient warriors destroyed Master Org. And in tombed the remaining Orgs. Until now. But over the years, humans have allowed the world to become unstable. The Earth has become so weakened. The evil Orgs can rise again."

"Then the Princess and the power animals rose again to fight for the Earth." Princess Shayla finished.

"And the animals chose each one of us." Max confirmed.

"As the lion is king of the jungle, so is his chosen Ranger. The leader of the team." Princess Shayla told Cole.

"Mommy?" the little boy asked, "Is it real? Is there really an Animarium?"

"No honey, it's only a story." his mom explained.

"Will you read it again? Please read it again!"

"Okay, here we go!"

Taylor smiled. She turned around and walked a few yards away. Sensing something, she looked around.

"Still haven't lost your touch have you!" a voice came from the right of Taylor. She turned her head to see Andrea standing there leaning against a lamp post with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor spat.

"Hey! Remember I'm not the one your at war with!"

Taylor just ignored her and walked away. Andrea was hot on her tail.

"Would you just leave me alone?" Taylor yelled.

"No, no Taylor I won't. I may be younger than you, but I'm still your sister! Sisters stick together no matter what. I won't go away because I care about you! Now can you just open your eyes and see the things that matter. Cole may have hurt you. But he didn't mean too!If he did, I'd be on him faster than you could say 'unicorns and glitter.'" Andrea replied.

"Thanks squirt. I guess your right."

"Hey! I'm not that much shorter than you!"

"Yeah. Uh huh. Okay."

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Taylor playfully shoved Andrea. She shoved right back.

Meanwhile, at a near construction sight, a woman and a man were talking.

"Great, just look around here." the woman was telling the man. Unknown to the two, a camera was poking out of the bushes.

"Almost got it!" a voice from the bushes whispered.

The camera focused the image.

"There!" the voice yelled.

The two people looked up as they heard the voice. The camera clicked. An Org jumped out of the bushes. The Camera Org. He was called. Snapping pictures of people and making them disappear. That's exactly what happened with the two. Slowly, their bodies faded. They became invisible. Unable to see themselves.

"Perfect shot!" the Org cackled.

The woman screamed. Fortunately, Taylor and Andrea were nearby. They heard the scream and ran towards it.

"See ya! Or maybe not!" the Org joked.

"Mary! Your turning invisible!" the man gasped.

"So are you! What's happening to us?" Mary questioned.

Taylor and Andrea arrived to where the scream was heard.

"I don't see anything!" Andrea pointed out.

"No dur!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

Taylor saw a book on the ground. As well as backpacks on a bench. She reached down and touched the book.

"Help us!" a voice seemingly came out of no where.

Andrea jumped and whispered, "Wh-who's there?"

"Please!" the voice came again.

"You gotta help us!" another voice pleaded.

Footprints mysteriously appeared on the ground as the two invisible people walked up to Andrea and Taylor.

"Please! You've got to find a way!" the first voice pleaded again.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Uh Taylor, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Andrea questioned.

"Please! You have to help us!" the second voice came again.

Something bumped into Andrea. She was pushed into something else. Finally, she fell over into a pile of cement dust packs.

"Woah!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Sorry!" the first voice apologized.

"We're here! Right here!" The second voice informed.

"You gotta help us please!"

"Um okay." Andrea mumbled.

"There was a monster. With a camera. He made us invisible!"

Realizing what had happened, Andrea said, "I'll help you."

"Don't panic." Taylor added.

"Oh thank you!" the second voice sounded relieved.

Up in the Animarium, the fountain bubbled. Alyssa flipped open her Growl Phone to contact the others.

"Hello?" Alyssa answered.

"Alyssa!" Taylor began, "There's an Org monster on the loose. He's making people invisible."

As Taylor said the last part, Max, Danny, and Cole ran up from behind Alyssa.

"Andrea and I are going after him." Taylor finished.

Cole grabbed the Growl Phone from Alyssa and ordered, "Taylor! Don't do anything by yourself!"

"She already hung up!" Alyssa sighed.

The Rangers quickly ran out of the Animarium. Down on Earth, ambulances were almost everywhere. Medical Technicians and doctors were trying to help the people that had turned invisible. The four Rangers arrived on scene. They saw the devastating news.

"We have to help them!" Danny pointed out.

"We can't see any of them!" Max gasped.

Alyssa was shocked.

"Come on" Cole sighed, "We have to go. Come on!"

Over by a bridge the Camera Org was looking around.

"I need to find some fresh faces! But where do I look?" he pondered, "Oh there!"

Behind him, Andrea and Taylor were looking for him. They turned their heads and found him. Rushing to him, they both stopped a few feet behind him.

"Here it goes!" Taylor began.

"Wild Access!" Taylor and Andrea said together.

They morphed into the Green and Yellow Wild Force Power Rangers. Once morphed, Taylor and Andrea both attacked the Org. Taylor with her Eagle Sword, Andrea with her Ape fists. Jindrax suddenly appeared and shoved Andrea out of the way. He started fighting her. Pushing her aside so he could talk to the Org.

"Nice job!" the Org laughed.

"Master Org likes your work he wants to see more." Jindrax proposed.

"Master Org? You got it!"

"Jindrax! What are you doing here?" Taylor asked as she and Andrea got up from the ground.

"How many times do I have to say don't ask, just fight the ugly thing!" Andrea groaned.

"Ugly! How rude! And Yellow, I came here to destroy the Power Rangers but it looks like you lost your team. Greenie here will settle though!" Jindrax cackled.

After he finished he leapt at Andrea.

"Aww!" Andrea teased as she was fighting Jindrax, "Did I hurt your feelings? You gonna go home crying to mommy now?"

"Shut up!" Jindrax yelled.

"Oh look! I did hurt your feelings!"

Taylor and the Camera Org were locked in a battle of their own. As the four were fighting, Toxica appeared.

"Oh! Very nice!" she admired.

The Camera Org shoved Taylor to the ground. He went over to Toxica.

"Let me do the honors!" she smiled.

The Org just nodded. Toxica reached over and pressed a red button next to the camera.

"Taylor!" Andrea yelled, "Look out!"

Jindrax locked Andrea in a shoulder hold. The camera snapped.

"TAYLOR!" Andrea screamed.

Jindrax kept fighting her. Grabbing her arm, he threw her into a wall. She demorphed and fell unconscious once she hit the wall.

"That's one down and five to go!" Jindrax laughed.

"Oh no! They got away!" Taylor groaned.

She looked down. Her body was fading. She was turning invisible. Cole, Alyssa, Max, and Danny rounded the corner to see Taylor fade completely and Andrea unconscious. Taylor demorphed once she faded. Taylor looked down and saw she had faded.

"Oh no!" Taylor gasped.

"Taylor!" Cole yelled.

~Wild Force~

Taylor was wrapped in a sheet as Alyssa guided her to the magical fountain. Cole was carrying Andrea. He set Andrea on the ground as Taylor was struggling to get out of the blanket.

"Let go of me Alyssa! I can..." Taylor trailed off as the sheet fell off of her and she saw Andrea, "Andrea! That Org will pay for hurting her!"

"Taylor, you need to rest!" Alyssa gently ordered.

"No! He hurt my sister. Anyone who hurts them will pay!"

"Taylor! Calm down!"

"I need to find the Camera Org and destroy him!"

Then, Taylor looked into the water. She gasped when she couldn't see her reflection.

"Oh no!" Taylor said again.

"It's my fault." Cole murmured. Going up to Taylor, he said, "Taylor, I'll get your body back."

Then, he ran out of the Animarium.

"Wait Cole! Teamwork remember?" Max yelled after him.

~Wild Force~

"Say cheese!" the Camera Org laughed as he took a picture of the people screaming and running from him.

Walking away, the Camera Org laughed again, "I love this job!"

Cole ran up from behind the Camera Org.

"Camera Org! You've got my friend's body! I won't let you have her!" he explained.

"Huh? You've got no choice! I'm keeping her's and everyone else's!" the Org laughed.

Then, he showed a screen of all the pictures he took. Taylor was at the end.

"Soon, their life energy will be mine! And so will yours!" the Org cackled, "Smile for the camera!"

Cole dove to a car sitting on the side of the road. He hid behind it as the Org snapped the picture. The car disappeared. Cole appeared as the car turned invisible. He went into a warehouse next to where he and the Org were. Hiding behind a box, he tried to think of a plan.

"Come back here before I loose the light!" the Org groaned, "Oh red Ranger! Come out come out wherever you are!"

Cole looked around the warehouse. He saw a chain hanging down and some metal barrels at the top of a stand. Cole had a flash back.

"Oh no!" Taylor said again.

"It's my fault." Cole murmured. Going up to Taylor, he said, "Taylor, I'll get your body back."

Then, he got an idea. He knew just what to do.

"Time for an before and after shot!" the Org smirked. He took a picture of the boxes Cole was hiding behind. They disappeared. Cole flipped out from his hiding place.

"Stand still!" the Org groaned.

"What happened? Did you run out of film?" Cole teased.

"I need more light!"

The Rangers ran to an entrance of the warehouse and saw Cole and the Camera Org.

"Cole! It's not your fault!" Danny yelled.

"What do we have here?" Jindrax laughed coming up from behind Danny, Max, and Alyssa.

"Hello!" Toxica smiled.

"Cole!" Alyssa gasped.

"Your friends can't help you now red Ranger!" the Org pointed out as Cole stood to face him.

"Cole! Be careful!"

"Hope your ready! Cause my focus is all on you now!"

"Get out of his camera range!" Max ordered.

"Cole! Move!" Danny yelled.

"Watch the birdie!" the Org smiled.

"No!" Alyssa gasped.

"Cole!" Max helplessly yelled.

"Come on! Get out of there!" Danny ordered.

"Smile!" the Org instructed.

Cole let out a battle cry as he charged. Jumping, he grabbed ahold of the chain. He swung to the shelf with the barrels on it. Kicking them, they landed on top of the Org. He fell backwards.

"Wild Access!" Cole called as he took out his Growl Phone. Morphing into the red Ranger, he attacked the Org with his Crystal Saber. Hitting the right spot, film fell from the Org. Cole grabbed it and went outside. He opened the film and balls of light came from the separate squares.

~Wild Force~

Andrea had woken up. She was walking around with Princess Shayla. Suddenly, a ball of light came towards Taylor. Princess Shayla and Andrea both kneeled down as the ball of light went into Taylor's body.

"Taylor!" they both gasped.

She took the sheet off of her and stood up.

"He did it!" she sighed.

~Wild Force~

Balls of light were entering invisible people all around the city. They were becoming visible again.

"It's over Jindrax!" Cole yelled.

"Oh I don't think so! He always comes prepared." Jindrax replied.

"I always carry a spare!" the Org cackled.

He stuck the spare into the correct spot. His camera focused on the Rangers.

"And with my wide angle lens, I'll get a four Ranger shot!" he smirked.

"Stop right there!" Taylor called as she swooped down on her eagle wings. Using her sword, she slashed at the lens. It shattered.

"My lens!" the Org whined.

"Alright Taylor!" Cole smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Andrea giggled as she came up from behind Jindrax with her Ape fists. She punched Jindrax and he fell to the ground.

"I believe we have an unfinished battle to settle." she smirked. Andrea got into her fighting stance and taunted Jindrax, "Aw! Are you still sad I called you ugly?"

The other Rangers snickered.

"Quiet! This battle is between Greenie and me!" Jindrax ordered. He and Andrea started fighting.

"Hey guys look! I hurt his feelings!" Andrea teased.

The Rangers laughed again.

"So what happened to teamwork mister 'too many rules'?" Taylor asked, "Seems like you broke your own rule twice."

"Yeah I guess I did. But maybe rules can be broken if a friend's life's in trouble." Cole replied.

"Hell-o people!" Andrea yelled as she was fighting Jindrax, "Big nasty Org standing in front of you! Enough of the chit-chat!"

"She's right. Lets get 'em!"

"I'm really mad!" the Camera Org roared.

Andrea had finished with Jindrax for now. She went over to join her fellow Rangers.

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Pounding Ape!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Blazing Lion!"

"Guardians of the Earth, United we Roar!" Taylor informed.

"Power Rangers Wild Force!" they said together.

"Woah!" the Camera Org gasped.

"Well, destroy them!" Toxica snapped.

"Oh yeah! I'm on it!"

Taylor attacked first. The Org fought her and she was tossed into a box. The box broke on contact.

"Taylor! Are you alright?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Time to wrap things up!" the Org laughed.

Flim was shot at the Rangers. Andrea flipped away from it only to run into Jindrax again.

"What do you think your doing?" he questioned.

"None of your business ugly!" Andrea replied.

"It's too strong to tear!" Taylor whined.

Shock waves came at the Rangers.

"This has developed into something quite negative!" the Org cackled.

"He's too strong!" Cole gasped.

A vision of the Red Lion went to Cole's head. He roared.

"Your right Red Lion!" Cole murmured, "I can't give up! I'm the leader. I have to keep fighting! Red Lion Blaster!"

He took out the weapon and shot at the Org.

"Cannon mode!"

The mode's were switched. Cole shot at the Org again. This hurt him. The film was cut.

"Let's do it!"

"Bison!"

"Eagle!"

"Ape!"

"Lion!"

"Shark!"

"Tiger!"

"Jungle Sword!" Cole called.

"I've got a thing for that thing!" the Org nervously countered.

"We'll see about that! Savage Slash!"

The Rangers turned the sword in a circle. The Org collapsed into green foam.

"Camera Org!" Jindrax cried, "You've got to bring him up a level Toxica!"

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!" Toxica instructed.

Seeds were shot from her staff and into the foam. The Org grew ten times its size.

"Wild Zords! Descend!" the Rangers called.

"Eagle Zord! Attack!" Taylor commanded.

The Eagle shot lasers from its wings at the Org.

"Go Red Lion!" Cole ordered.

The Red Lion attacked the Org with its teeth. Biting the Org.

"Wild Zords! Combine!" Cole commanded.

"Let's do it!" Taylor smiled.

"Alright!" Andrea laughed.

"Wild Force Megazord!" the Rangers yelled together.

The Megazord transformed into just that.

"Shark Surge!" Max ordered.

"Tiger Fury!" Alyssa continued.

"Why you I otta!" the Org grumbled.

"Cole, I know violence isn't your first choice, but aren't we going to get rid of that Org?" Taylor asked.

"You're right Taylor." Cole confirmed.

"It's a wrap!" the Org commanded.

The Megazord used its sword and cut the film that was flying at them.

"My film!" the Org whined.

"Mega Roar!" Cole commanded.

The roar destroyed the Org once and for all. The Rangers celebrated.

"Yeah, nice teamwork Cole." Taylor smiled.

~Wild Force~

Cole was sitting on a rock looking at the picture of his parents. Taylor walked up. She knew just how Cole felt.

"You'll find your parents." Taylor informed.

"I hope so." Cole sighed as he jumped off the rock.

"I know so."

"You know Taylor, I really admire your confidence."

"So I guess you can use that for your teamwork thing. Right, leader?"

"Of course!"

Taylor and Cole shook hands. Suddenly, Andrea fell out from behind a rock.

"You know Andrea, it's not nice to eavesdrop!" Taylor teased.

"I wasn't!" she protested.

"Sure"

"I wasn't! Swear!"

"Yeah right!"

Taylor ran towards Andrea. She yelped, stood up, and ran away. Getting to the nearest tree, she scaled it faster than a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey no fair!" Taylor complained.

"I knew you guys would make a great team!" Princess Shayla smiled. The Rangers grinned.

* * *

So? I know it took forever to update. Haven't had time. Please review!


End file.
